Catalytic cracking operations are commercially employed in the petroleum refining industry to produce useful products, such as high quality gasoline and fuel oils, from hydrocarbon-containing feeds. The endothermic catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons is most commonly practiced in accordance with two known catalytic cracking operations, namely, fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) and moving bed catalytic cracking.
Generally, both fluid catalytic cracking and moving bed operations are commercially practiced in a cyclic mode. During these operations, the hydrocarbon feedstock is contacted with hot, active, solid particulate catalyst without added hydrogen, for example, at pressures of up to about 50 psig and temperatures up to 1200.degree. F. As the hydrocarbon feed is cracked in the presence of cracking catalyst to form more valuable and desirable products, undesirable carbonaceous residue known as "coke" is deposited on the catalyst. The spent catalyst contains coke as well as metals that are present in the feedstock.
In FCC operations, the catalyst is a fine powder with particle sizes of about 20-200 microns in diameter and with an average size of approximately 60-100 microns. The fine powder is propelled upwardly through a riser reaction zone, fluidized and thoroughly mixed with the hydrocarbon feed. The hydrocarbon feed is cracked at high temperatures by the catalyst and separated into various hydrocarbon products. The coked catalyst particles are separated from the cracked hydrocarbon products, and after stripping, are transferred into a regenerator where the coke is burnt off to regenerate the catalyst. The regenerated catalyst then flows downwardly from the regenerator to the base of the riser.
The cycles of cracking and regeneration at high flow rates and temperatures have a tendency to physically break down the catalyst into smaller particles, called "fines" which have a diameter of up to 20 microns as compared to the average diameter of the catalyst particle of about 60 to about 100 microns. In determining the unit retention of catalysts, and accordingly their cost efficiency, attrition resistance is a key parameter. While the initial size of the particles can be controlled relatively easily by controlling the initial spray drying of the catalyst, if the attrition resistance is poor, the catalystic cracking unit may produce a large amount of the 0-20 micron fines which should not be released into the atmosphere. Commercial catalytic cracking units include cyclones and electrostatic precipitators to prevent fines from becoming airborne. Those skilled in the art appreciate that excessive generation of catalyst fines increases the cost of catalyst to the refiner.
Additionally, the catalyst particles cannot be too large in diameter, or the particles may not be sufficiently fluidized. Therefore, the catalysts are preferably maintained under 120 to 150 microns in diameter.
Additionally, deposition of coke on the catalyst particles is generally considered undesirable for two reasons: first, it inevitably results in a decline in catalytic activity to a point where the catalyst is considered to have become "spent"; and second, coke generally forms on the catalyst at the expense of more desired light liquid products. To regenerate the catalytic activity, the hydrocarbon residues of the coke must be burnt off the "spent" catalyst at elevated temperatures in a regenerator.
Current worldwide refinery trends indicate a continuing need to process heavier feed stock. As a result, many refineries will be processing feedstock containing resins or deeper cut gas oils which have high metals contents. The enhancement of octane produced in catalytic cracking operations is an important goal in the preparation of zeolite containing catalysts. The environmental regulations in the U.S. and abroad, and the phaseout of lead additives for gasolines in both the U.S. and abroad, provide a strong incentive for refineries to use catalysts which produce increased octane gasolines from heavier metals contaminated feedstock.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to prepare a catalyst having a high attrition resistance. It would also be desirable to provide fluid catalysts having reduced manufacturing costs. Costs can be reduced, for example, by eliminating steps, such as calcining the spray dried catalyst, in the manufacturing of the catalyst.